A Chaos story parody
by Fireheart03
Summary: This is an parody of the overused chaos storyline. I love chaos fics but I think its hilarious how overused the same plot is. I guarantee this will at least make you smile once! And yes I known this is a terrible summary. So sue me!


**A/N: I do not dislike chaos stories. I just think its hilarious how over used the same plot is, so I wrote this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the idea for chaos fanfics!**

How to write a totally original Percy Jackson and chaos story

1A- Give Percy a quest to win Athena's favour so he can marry Annabeth and somehow make it sound like the hardest thing he has ever done, even though it obviously isn't. As his quest something like the twelve labours of Hercules will do! Or killing the Minotaur, again!

2A-Give Percy a jerk of a half-brother who will defeat a minor monster and then everyone but Percy's close friends will love him and abandon Percy. Give him an original name such as Mark or Jacob, as these have **never** been used before!

3A-Percy rants for three pages about how he hates how his brother is getting all the attention and then says that it's alright because he still has Annabeth. Then promptly let Percy find her cheating on him with him. Make sure you don't tell them it's Annabeth (even though everyone knows it is) until she says something totally like Annabeth such as 'I love you so much more than Percy. I hate him, always have. I'll break up with him soon babe'.

4A-Have Percy storm up to them and yell something which is totally Percy like, such as 'I HATE YOU YOU CHEATING B**CH. YOUR SUCH A W**RE. AND WITH MY HALF-BROTHER.' then have her say something super original like, 'it's not what it looks like.' This will lead to another rant from Percy who will then proceed to chuck the engagement ring in her face. Then when she pleads for forgiveness he will almost drown both of them for some reason.

5A-Percy will then immediately be told his parents are dead, followed by Poseidon disowning him for almost killing his 'favourite son'. Percy will then run away without a second thought, because he obviously isn't considerate at all through the books.

6A-Chaos appears to Percy and makes him sound like he has the worst life ever and offer him a place in the originally named 'Chaos's army'. He will then be given immeasurable power and be promoted directly to the top for no apparent reason. His powers will be something like controlling all the element, shooting lasers from his hands, having flower power or being able to create magical rainbow unicorns out of thin air!

7A- Percy will meet or bring back dead people such as Luke, Bianca and Zoë. They will also have changed their names to something stupid such as time slayer, shadow master and huntress.

8A- Percy will receive a random name such as Omega, Alpha, something that has to do with the sea or a totally random one no one understands. Or if none of them suit you could just screw it all and call him void!

9A-Percy will then be told after 50,000 years that he has to go back to earth. For some reason he will still hold a massive grudge after all this time and throw a tantrum in front of the first and most powerful being, ever. Also all of his enemies (Gaia, the titans and the giants) will randomly decide to team together and create an army of monsters.

10A- He will agree to go. He goes to Olympus to say that they are coming and totally disses the Olympians except for certain maiden goddess whom he loves and loves him back (obviously).

11A-Percy goes to camp half-blood wearing a mask or cloak which is totally normal and no one is suspicious at all. Except the people who didn't betray him who immediately know exactly who he is. He and the army conveniently arrive in the middle of the battle and kill all the 5000 monsters with only 100 men.

12A- Chaos forces Percy to reveal himself to the campers who are very shocked but promptly get over it and go back to loving him after about five seconds (this is very realistic and would obviously happen).

13A- Percy will give some random speech about friend ship to the monster army for no apparent reason and then they will defeat the enemy in a ten second long fight scene in which Percy defeats everything attacking. Or if you can't be bothered with the fight scene his speech will make all the monsters stop killing and come over to their side (this includes Gaia, the titans and the giants).Then he and a maiden (Artemis, Athena or Thalia will do) will randomly kiss passionately and everyone will be okay with it and not question it at all.

14A- Percy will come back to camp for good and will forgive everyone except for Annabeth and his half-brother who was made a god will be sent to Tartarus or banished. Percy will live happily ever after with his maiden (who is no longer a maiden) then end. Or they just realise how many times this story line has been used and just randomly stop writing at any point of the story line!

Next time- read my version of this original story line!

**A/N: thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you enjoyed this and it at least made you smile once and over the next chapters will continue to make you laugh like a crazy person (not that I laugh like a crazy person. Ever. Promise!)**

**Fireheart03 out!**


End file.
